The Report
by SpicyLove-SweetLust
Summary: Hermione Granger finds herself distracted by a handsome stranger sitting beside her on the park bench. A Dramione Muggle oneshot.


**Hi there! I know it has been a long while since I posted, but I was busy with school and blah blah blah blah. I won't bore you with my personal life.**

 **But I have to tell you this one thing, the idea for this story was inspired by one of my closest friend's plot. So thank you readingsogi for this cool plot ;)**

 **Lastly, I want to sincerely thank everybody who have favorited and alerted my previous stories. Love you all.**

 **Without further ado enjoy the story.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was not often that you saw Hermione Granger outside her office or a library. But this afternoon found her sitting on a park bench, doing absolutely nothing.

Well, she was physically not doing anything. But her mind raced as she thought about her report. She was supposed to submit a report on her company's stocks and suggest a few new ideas, but all she had in front of her was a blank piece of paper.

As she was thinking, she noticed a man sitting beside her. He had pale, pointy features and blond hair that fell to his eyes. For some reason, he strangely fascinated her. The man seemed to be absorbed in his own world, and apparently didn't notice her.

Hermione noticed that the man had grey eyes. It suddenly occurred to her that she wanted to stare at the depths of those grey pools for the rest of her life.

 _What?_ Hermione mentally slapped herself for thinking these things. Here she was, a report due in three days, and she was thinking about a stranger who just happened to be sitting beside her!

Hermione felt her cheeks grow warm as she forcefully turned her eyes away from him. She tried focusing on her report, but the man kept distracting her. She mentally scolded herself, but it was no use. It seemed that the man had a strange, sexy aura around him.

 _Wait, what? You barely even met the man and you're calling him sexy? Are you out of your mind?!_

Hermione felt absolutely angry with the man. How dare he sit beside her and distract her? The nerve of him!

She realized that t was no use to trying to write the report where such a big distraction was present. Just as she was about to get up, the man said, "It's such a lovely afternoon."

 _Great. Now he talks to me. And such a silky voice too._

"Yes. It is." Hermione replied, feeling slight butterflies in her stomach. Honestly, what was up with her today?

"And even lovelier women in the park", he said, with a small smirk on his face.

Hermione grew red in the face. _Who the hell is this man?_

"That was flattering, Mr…?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Well, that was flattering, ." She paused. "Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Granger."

The silence felt a little awkward. Hermione felt that she ought to break the silence. But she didn't want the man to think that she was interested in him. Because she wasn't. Or at least, she convinced herself that she wasn't interested in Draco.

 _Draco? Since when did he become Draco?_

"So, what brings you here?"

Hermione was more than ready to accept this diversion from her thoughts which were trying to convince her that Dra-this man beside her was the sexiest person on earth.

"I came here to get some fresh air, and perhaps a few fresh ideas. But seems that I am out of luck. The reports due in three days and all I have is a blank sheet of paper. What a pathetic way to spend a beautiful day like today."

Hermione suddenly realized that she had been blabbering and said a little too much.

 _Wow. You think he is sexy and now he probably thinks you're a mouthy person with no inhibitions to talk about her personal woes. Just great. Could this day get any worse?_

"So, how about dinner tomorrow at seven?"

"What?" Hermione thought she had misheard him. Or perhaps she was hallucinating. Or she had simply gone bonkers.

Dr- _Malfoy_ raised one perfect eyebrow. "I asked- how about you and I go together for dinner tomorrow evening at seven, so that you can complete your report-I usually come up with great ideas- and perhaps get to know each other a little better?" He ended up with a question and a hopeful look in his eyes which made Hermione realize that she had halfway fallen for the man.

"Y-yeah sure. Why not?" Hermione stammered her reply, unable to think properly.

Draco's face relaxed into a grin and said,"The Starfisher Plate, then. Don't be late. See you", he said with a twinkle in his eye, stood up and left.

 _Whoa. Did I just get asked out by the handsome stranger who was sitting beside_ _me, to the fanciest hotel in the area, for completing my report?_

 _Well, at least today wasn't a total waste._

Hermione realized that she was smiling stupidly, but she couldn't help it. She went home, a new spring in her step and humming her favorite tune.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **5 years later…..**

"…..and that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I first met my wife, exactly five years ago. I didn't know then, that I would fall for this amazing woman, and that I would be lucky enough to be her husband. A toast to our first meeting."

Everyone raised their glasses. A blushing Hermione whispered in his ear,"That was so heart-touching that I fell in love with you, all over again."

"Really? You said the same thing during our wedding", Draco said.

"Oh, did I? Then I have forgotten how many times I have fallen in love with you", Hermione replied, feigning nonchalance as she looked around at their small get together party.

"Hm. I guess it's just my irresistible looks."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco chuckled.

"So, Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I have a report due in three weeks. Help me?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

With a playful smirk, Draco replied,"So, tomorrow at seven?"

Hermione smiled completely this time. "Sure."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So how was it? Hope you liked it.**

 **Please review, it would make my day**


End file.
